Dark Moon
by Bamon
Summary: She had been brought up knowing the ways of the Wolf Shapeshifter. She knew all about imprinting, and despite being a true romantic like her sister had always realistically believed she probably would never be imprinted on. She had forgotten about a chance meeting in Seattle. He hadn't, and with the help of her family he intends on claiming whats rightfully his. She fights back.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Moon.**

Chapter One: A Prelude To Avoidance.

I groaned as I felt someone poking me continuously whilst calling my name. Was it so much to ask to be allowed a nap between the end of the classes and dinner time? The poking soon turned to hitting and so reluctantly I opened one eye to stare at my poor excuse for a sister as well as room-mate.

"What is it Leanne?"

I mumbled although my exasperation was clear in my tone. Clearly she was so used to me being cranky when being woken up since she didn't even bat an eyelid. My annoyance peaked at the sight of her perfect blonde ringlets, sparkling cobalt blue eyes, and trim figure which I was sure had a bigger bust size then I did. Sometimes (okay most of the time) I was sure she got the better genes out of us two siblings.

"Guess what?! We have new students!"

She said excitedly, even clapping her hands to go along with her insanely cheery bouncing. If any male had been here they would have been glued to said bust bouncing up and down in her thin strap top. As it was it was just me and I could only roll my eyes in annoyance as I flipped over on top of my bed to give her a view of my back.

"And? Thats exciting why?"

I growled, the wolf in me slipping through as it too began to get annoyed at this interruption of a nap whilst the sun flooded in through the window just above the long side of my double bed.

"They're wolves!"

She squealed, and for once her words had me bolting up right in a sitting position as I blinked away my sleepiness. She couldn't be serious?!

"In our territory? How?! Our parents would have warned us if they had gained permission to be here."

I told her, concern and a little bit of fear as well as a smidgen of curiosity seeping into my voice.

"I don't know," She scoffed, "but they're mega hot!"

I face-palmed, rubbing my face in annoyance as my sister yet again spoke a phrase the idiots she hung around had been saying. I swear just being in this college and making those friends had decreased her intelligence every day.

"So?"

I asked, although I had a feeling I knew what she wanted.

"We have to see them! Or, well, you have to seem them. What if they're the one?"

She said, her voice getting dreamy towards the end. Unfortunately my sister was not the only romantic in the family. I was too but unlike my sister I was a bit more realistic.

Whilst she had always been trim and athletic, I had not. Even my second puberty, in which I became a wolf, had not made me as trim as my sister. Sure, I had lost a fair bit of the puppy fat I had gained over the years before then (at least that was what I called it) and was now a UK size 14 but it wasn't thin. Not to mention in our family, us girls had large child-birthing hips with bottoms to match in size. Also, in our family everyone but me had a generous bust size too which was another annoyance. Still, I supposed I wasn't without charm. I had a very cute 'English Rose' type look about my face with the same cobalt blue eyes of my sister (as well as my parents) and soft hair that actually had streaks of blonde as well as firey red in a chocolate brown base. It was just thanks to the media I was not what 'sexy' or 'attractive' was which I had been told a lot with a fair amount of cruelty especially when I was younger so I had stuck to studying.

Even now I had never dated nor kissed a man, and honestly I wasn't all that ashamed about it. I was happy. I finally liked myself, and to be honest why the hell should I care if no one else did? At the end of the day its only my opinion that matters, and as long as I am happy with myself as well as my life then I don't need anything else. Sure friends, a romantic partner, and piles of money would be nice but it wasn't an absolute dire necessity for me. I firmly believed this was the key to happiness, and was rather proud I had learned that a lot sooner then most people do. Hell, some never realise it.

"Leanne even if one of them does imprint on one of us how would we even know? We don't imprint, we just find our mate through blind luck and he imprints on us when he first sees us. Whose to say that if one does imprint on one of us that a distraction wouldn't pull our gaze away and so we don't see that 'blind man sees the sun for the first time' expression?"

I told her, trying in vain to get her to give up on taking me to see them. As clueless as she could act sometimes she was still very intelligent and also believed it was her mission in life to find the love of my life hence why I knew even now I would be dragged to see them within moments regardless of what I said.

Leanne gave me a fierce look which I could only sigh at before reluctantly getting off my still made, if slightly crumpled, bed.

"Fine, lets go see these major hotties."

I spoke, putting on a fake cheerleader tone on the last two words. After a glare from my sister I was promptly dragged out of our dorm room within the college and down the stairs. She of course didn't hesitate to tell me that I should have dressed better (apparently black, well loved jeggings with I was pretty sure was cat hair on it from my last visit to our parents and a plain v-neck t-shirt with elbow length sleeves in a red colour as well as a pair of black Uggs was not good enough to wear) especially when meeting what could be my imprinter.

To appease her I took my hair out of the rough bun, which had become untidy anyway thanks to my nap, and ran my fingers through my hair before putting it up in a simple ponytail. My fringe would have to stay untidy looking and flicking out at the edges in the wrong direction as there were no straighteners in my back pocket.

I was then dragged out of the girl dorm room building and across to the main College building whilst Leanne searched various corridors as well as a multitude of classrooms, the great hall, and then the cafeteria for the wolves she had mentioned seeing. In the end once I was sure we were thoroughly lost, after all not one person ever really used every inch of the college facilities, we spotted them turning a corner into the corridor we were in. Unfortunately Leanne was right when she mentioned how attractive they were. They were seriously ripped with a beautiful colour of skin that I was sure was Native American or something similar, and they were definitely working the whole tall, dark, and handsome look which was supported by the corridor full of girls that were either swooning or eying them with lustful looks. It almost made me feel sorry for those human girls that would probably never get a chance with them except as a one night stand. After all, every male's mission was to find their imprint. At least it was for my Pack and the few others we occasionally interacted with.

"Come on, lets go."

I told her, grabbing her arm as I did my best not to look any of them in the eye. I could already feel my anxiety starting to build and although I wished it would go away I also found a security blanket within it. After all, so far the only males I had ever interacted with that wasn't my family had never been interested in me. Most of them bullied me and the few that didn't always put me in the 'friend zone' upon first meeting. It never changed nor improved. It didn't help that with attractive men I was extremely shy, tended to get tongue tied (either in being quiet, saying things the wrong way, or talking far too much then I should have), and tended to blush at almost everything. It also didn't help I couldn't look them in the eye (although for wolves that was for an entirely different reason, as should be obvious).

"You can't be serious?"

She asked, a disbelieving look on her flawless face. Narrowing my eyes at her I responded,

"Deadly. We don't even know who the fuck they are! We have to call mum and dad to make sure they haven't just invaded."

She narrowed her own eyes at that as a slow smirk spread on her face. I never liked that look.

"Thats your excuse?"

When she gave me that look it never ended well for me, and with those words I knew this was going to get very embarrassing very quickly.

"Its not an excuse."

I protested although I knew it would land on deaf ears.

"Yes it is!"

I found myself having to hold back a growl at her disobedience. As beautiful as she was, out of the two of us we both knew I was the more dominant one.

"They can hear us! Knock it off and lets go."

I snapped at her, tugging at her arm as I turned to go. I swear she got more impossible the older she got.

"So?"

She questioned, at which I couldn't help but turn around to face her. However as I did I saw _them_ out of the corner of my eye. More importantly I saw who I just knew was the Alpha. I found myself looking away very quickly.

"Shit! We have to go. Now."

I told her, not able to keep all the desperation out of my face. I think it was only my sister's curiosity that had her following me as I pretty much bolted from the corridor and back to our dorm room in the other building. It was only once I was sat back on my bed that Leanne began questioning me.

"So? What is it?"

Sighing, I rubbed a hand over my face before dropping it back to my side.

"I've seen that Alpha before. God, where was it..."

I began, trying to remember where I had seen him before. Unfortunately I didn't have the best memory. Fortunately though it didn't take long to remember when.

"OH! You know that time we went to Seattle to see that ballet thing as a Christmas treat for us 'girls' with mum? When I went to get that tiger loaf from the shop near to our hotel I saw him then. Didn't look at him long and he was on the other side of the street but he was unforgettable. I mean, even with the crowd and me looking away because of my shyness and stuff he was just... Well, you saw him. I got the wierdest feeling after seeing him... I can't say if it was a good feeling or bad, it was just wierd and I had the feeling I should not stop to find out what it was."

I explained as I reached for the landline we had in our dorm room. I had to find out if my parents knew this Pack was here.

"Thats it?"

Leanne asked, scoffing a little. My gaze snapped back to her with disbelief.

"Thats it?! He scared me Leanne. Did you see how big he was? Seriously, his arms are like tree trunks."

The reaction I got was not what I wanted. Leanne flopped down onto my bed on her back and sighed dreamily.

"But he could be the one! An Alpha too! He looked like a powerful one as well. Do you know awesome that would be? We aren't even betas in our Pack. We're just in the middle. Mated to an Alpha... we'd have a better standing after that. Besides, he's the hottest eye candy I've ever seen. Plus, despite how powerful his presence felt he seemed rather approachable. Thats rare to find in an Alpha."

Leanne explained completely with large gestures that included hand waving. Suddenly the fact my parents never told me a new pack was coming and Leanne's excitement about me meeting the new Pack rang alarm bells in my head. With a frown I slowly turned to Leanne, hoping to god my suspicions were unfounded.

"Leanne, please tell me you aren't part of a conspiracy to get me with that Alpha."

I pleaded, but the way she looked away from me as she shrugged confirmed my worst fears.

"Damn it Leanne! Its highly unlikely he'd ever imprint on me - besides I met him before, remember?! If he didn't imprint then its impossible now."

I growled at her, feeling myself starting to shake ever so slightly.

"Don't worry, he already said he had!"

Leanne explained as she sat up which didn't help to cool my anger.

"You've met with him?!"

She had the decency to look slightly guilty as she nodded.

"When he met with our Alpha, our parents and I came along since it was about you. He said he had imprinted on you, he'd been tracking you down for months, and that he had come to court you."

I could only raise an eyebrow at her as my shaking stopped due to my own disbelief.

"Was that seriously what he said word for word?"

I highly doubted a man like that said 'courted'. Only Leanne and I really said it due to the romance books we read - most from historical eras in our past like Pride & Prejudice.

"Well, no, but its the general gist of it."

Suddenly everything became far too clear for my liking.

"So you were sent to encourage me into meeting him so he could seduce me? They didn't tell me because they wanted me to believe it was all just one big coincidence, and if that isn't bad enough our parents as well as our Alpha must have pulled a lot of strings to not only get the Alpha of that new Pack but his entire Pack places in our College. Is that right?"

Leanne gave a wary nod, knowing how I got when I felt backed into a corner. Although shy and a go-with-the-flow type of girl when I felt backed into a corner a whole new firey side came out. It was rather funny how when I got like that I could actually talk to an attractive guy. Go figure.

"His name is Jacob Ephraim Black."

Leanne offered, no doubt trying to fix the situation so I'd still meet with the guy.

"Well you can go tell Mr Black I shall not be seduced, I know his game, and he can go back where he came from."

I told with a firm tone before I locked myself in the en-suite. I waited until I was sure Leanne had left before coming out, taking out a white chocolate & milk chocolate cheesecake from our mini fridge before putting on one of my favourite DVDs of Morecambe and Wise.

Unfortunately that did not save me from dinner that night or a certain Alpha named Jacob Ephraim Black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I didn't expect to start another story until two of my older ones (Probably Dawn To Dusk & Primal Instinct) were complete. Unfortunately, I had a dream last night which pretty much is what I have written down here so blame my very vivid movie-like dreams because it just wouldn't leave me alone all day. So I apologise but it just had to be put down. I hope others may actually be interested in this and its not just me. XD So yes, review and tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Moon.**

Chapter Two: Failing At Avoidance.

When Leanne returned she had a very determined look about her, one she often got after a phone call with our parents, and I couldn't help but groan in defeat as I let my head fall back against the wall and closed my eyes. It was clear I would be dragged to dinner and Leanne would make sure Jacob cornered me whilst I was there. As much as I wanted to stay in my (our) dorm room I knew it wasn't feasible. With a wolf's metabolism I would need food, and even if I did eat everything in the mini fridge it still wouldn't be enough to keep a growing wolf going for a couple of hours, let alone to breakfast or even fill its stomach.

"I _really_ don't like you."

I mumbled before reluctantly opening my eyes and getting off my bed simultaneously. Of course Leanne knew I wasn't serious when I said 'I don't like you'. Infact it was almost a catchphrase of mine whenever I wanted to be playful when I was turning something down, or something annoyed me but I knew I'd have to deal with it anyway. My whole family was so used to it that most of the time we ended up bantering when I said to see who'd win at saying the most ridiculous statement. Unfortunately people who didn't know me often thought I was serious and never took it well.

Suddenly I had an idea, and with a mischevious grin I made my way towards the door. I noticed Leanne looked suspicious at my change in attitude but since I was coming with her decided she would put off asking for now. As good as it would be to get rid of Jacob and whatever prank he was pulling I was thankful for the large crowd that was heading towards dinner in the cafeteria. It was far easier to blend in and disappear. Despite my plans I'd actually prefer to just not see him. I knew if we came into contact that unless he really provoked me I'd probably a blushing mess which was not something I enjoyed. Infact it thoroughly embarrassed me and if I could avoid that (as well as Jacob) I'd be a very happy she-wolf.

So far I was safe. It was quiet on the Jacob front as went from the dorm building to the main one, and even to the bottom of the long stairs that led to the massive (and high quality) cafeteria. I tentatively went up onto the first step, half expecting any of the new Pack to just jump out at random within the crowd, but as I got halfway beside my sister I began to relax. Turning to Leanne I couldn't help but smile excitedly as I told her the news I meant to mention earlier,

"Guess what? I practiced phasing last night."

I grinned. My sister's response made me even happier as she too got excited.

"How quick now?"

She asked eagerly as we continued walking up the stairs amongst the huge crowd.

"Thirty seconds."

I said happily, glad to finally be getting better. When I first phased it took me a few minutes to go from human to wolf. As natural as it was to be in my wolf form it was quite difficult for me to do the actual transition.

"Thats amazing Marie! Soon you'll catch up to the rest of us. You never know you could end up as the fastest phaser in our pack."

Leanne gushed, genuinely excited and happy for me. My sister was one of the ones that didn't have problems with the phasing transition. She wasn't the fastest but she could do it within a few seconds which was the same for most wolves - even outside of the Pack. Usually it was the Alphas that were the fastest phasers but that wasn't always the case. There was no real rule for it but it did seem to be more likely for Alphas to be the fastest. I guessed it was a natural instinct for them. After all if they could phase the fastest then they could protect their Pack quicker.

"I don't know about that but at least I won't always be the last one anymore."

I responded a little shyly, a blush rising on my cheeks at the compliment. It still happened when I received compliments. I still was content with who I was, I didn't need anyone's approval, but I just couldn't control the blush that still happened when I received the compliments.

I had just reached half way up the stairs when a strong scent hit me. It was him. I nervously scanned the crowd, trying to find him whilst keeping myself hidden in an attempt to be able to avoid him. However I was surprised someone as tall and muscular as him with his beautiful skin colour seemed to be able to blend in. Maybe he had covered up in clothing? To keep the secret we had to do the same but we tried to keep the material of the clothing as thin as possible so we wouldn't overheat.

"Lets go for a run then."

A deep voice rumbled at the exact time a heavy arm went around my shoulders. I found this odd since I was walking by the rail and although I had glanced away briefly Leanne had been beside me just moments before. Not only that but somehow Jacob effing Black had somehow sneaked up on me despite having looked around for him. I tensed under his touch as I quickly looked around for some form of escape. However even as I tried to jog up the stairs away from him his firm grip hauled me back to his side which despite putting me off balance he managed to keep me from falling.

"No. Didn't Leanne give you my message?"

I mumbled, although it didn't sound very authoritative since I didn't have any anger as of yet to put into it. I heard and felt the chuckle that resonated deep within that huge chest of his.

"Indeed she did. Infact it rather pleased me that you called me Mr Black. Especially since now that you're my imprint you will soon become Mrs Black."

Those words caused me to freeze entirely. Mrs Black. Panic shot through me and before I realised what I was doing I had turned to face him before kneeing him between the legs in a place no man wanted to be touched roughly. The second he flinched, his legs shaking a little in an attempt to stay upright, I bolted up the stairs. I didn't even stop to say please move to anyone in my way. I just shoved them to the side as I bolted up the stairs and then through the open double glass doors that led to the cafeteria.

It was just as I was passing the first line of pillars in the cafeteria that I was spun around in a complete three hundred and sixty degree circle so that my back ended up hitting said pillar I was just passing. Before I could so much as flinch from the pain caused by such rough treatment a pair of thick arms caged me against the pillar whilst a hard body pressed lightly against mine. It wasn't so light that I could break away but light enough to not cause me any more pain. I lifted my fear tinted eyes to see one Jacob Black was the one who had captured me.

"How about the forest?"

He asked as if I hadn't already denied his mention of taking a run with him. Clearly since he became Alpha he hadn't been denied much if anything at all when it came to getting what he wanted. Don't get me wrong, I was sure he was probably a good Alpha for his Pack and family, but he was just so damn confident that clearly he hadn't been told 'no' too many times since being Alpha.

"No!"

I growled, the anger finally fueling me due to his rough treatment. I couldn't help but be thankful for it. Maybe I could still get out of this twisted situation. He couldn't possibly have imprinted on me. He was every woman's fantasy in terms of good looks, probably one of the best Alphas, with such a strong presence he probably had most other Alphas shaking on the inside when they were near him. Surely he deserved some exotic beauty with the confidence to match? No, he had to be wrong. This was probably just one huge sick prank to humiliate me and I was not going to play along. I had been hurt too many times before I had matured that I was not going to take such a thing laying down any more.

"Somewhere public then. How about Pinewood Park?"

I looked at him in disbelief. How many times did I have to say no before it got through his thick skull.

"NO!"

I shouted at him in exasperation only to find I was starting to shake and my breathing was getting quicker and shorter. I knew I had to calm down but it was easier said then done. I couldn't help but feel like cornered prey and no matter how much I fought I was never going to get away. I had to stop myself thinking _'What if I was his imprint?'_

Before I could even think about not phasing Jacob's nose was traveling up my neck and I was pretty sure his large hands were cupping my hips. Damn he was quick.

"How about my place then? You should really meet my Pack. They're very excited to meet you, especially since you'll be the Alpha Female soon."

The second he said Alpha Female it hit me. Sure, Leanne had mentioned it before in passing but I hadn't really given it much thought. After all I had been planning on how to escape meeting the strangers, especially the Alpha, to worry about something so huge. If I was his imprint I would be Alpha Female. I would be in charge of a whole Pack, a whole territory, and I'd have to live with a boy. Well, man I suppose.

Suddenly I couldn't get enough air, the shaking of my body having nothing to do with the need to phase, and I just couldn't stop panicking. I'd never had this kind of responsibility before. The most responsibility I had was making sure the pups under five I watched over was fed, watered, went to the toilet when they needed it, and stayed safe. Even then there were usually only ten of them at the time even with the amount of pups being born each week. I wasn't even the relative of an Alpha or Beta! I didn't know how to run a Pack, I didn't know how to support a god damn Alpha especially one as powerful as Jacob Black, and I didn't know how to please one either! I'd have to go to a whole new territory on my own, without my family. I would be the new girl. A lot of expectation would be placed on me. What if they didn't like me anyway? I'd be on my own. I would only know (well recognise) Jacob. He'd be the only thing protecting me from any kind of backlash a new Alpha Female would cause. I wasn't even stunningly beautiful! I was cute. A normal kind of cute. I would never stand out when it came to beauty, I wasn't stick thin even with my wolf gene activated, and how the hell was I supposed to fit in somewhere new anyway?! I hated change.

"Paul, find Leanne and get her to the temporary Pack House immediately. I think she went into the cafeteria. I'll take Marie there now."

Jacob ordered. I barely heard the words during my panic attack. Infact I wasn't aware of anything really until Leanne's face popped up in my line of vision. I grabbed onto her like a lifeline, both figuratively and literally.

"He wants me to be Alpha Female!"

I whisper-yelled, eyes wide as I looked at my younger sister who chuckled at my words.

"Really? I'd have never have known since you're only his imprint."

She teased which really didn't help me in that moment of time.

"Thats not the god damn point and you know it! I'll have to leave. I'll have to go to his territory. Alone! I'd be in control of a Pack and territory I've never seen before! What if they don't like me?! Plus, I'd have to live with a boy!"

I continued to whisper-yell at her in a rather dramatic way I'd be thoroughly embarrassed about later.

"I don't think he's a boy any more Marie. Besides, you'll be fine. I doubt anyone could not like you, and you can handle a territory of your own just fine. You're often annoyed at our parents and me when we do things wrong at the house or things aren't in the right place. Truthfully, you and I both know you feel stifled. Thats why we're at college for a second time. You need the chance to spread your wings."

Leanne said seriously as she moved to sit beside me on a large double bed I was only just beginning to notice as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"But he's a boy!"

I said desperately which I did cringe at in the back of my mind.

"He's a man."

Leanne said blankly, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Whatever! I've never lived with one before."

I told her, feeling the panic which had gone down briefly start to rise again.

"You've lived with Dad before and he has the worst cringing inducing holey pajamas I've ever seen. If you can live with that then you can easily live with Jacob."

She said with a casual air, giving my shoulder a squeeze in reassurance.

"Oh my god!" I whisper-yelled, "What if he doesn't wear pajamas?!"

At that Leanne couldn't help but burst into laughter, her arm now around her stomach instead of me as she folded over on herself.

"Hey! This is serious!"

I complained, finally speaking at a normal level as I looked at her in annoyance. Trust my sister to find something like this funny. She had dated before. Probably even slept with a boy before, and even stayed over at a boy's house before. This was all new to me.

"I'm sorry," She said between bouts of laughter, "You're his imprint Marie. Your going to see it all eventually."

My eyes widened a bit at that. I didn't even consider Jacob would end up being the one to take my virginity if he had imprinted on me. He was huge.

"SHIT!"

I gasped and spun round to face my sister properly.

"Will it even... fit?"

I whispered so quietly that I was sure she would only hear. Unfortunately this just sent my sister onto a new round of raucous laughter. I made a mental note to get a new sister. One that didn't laugh at me like a cackling hyena.

"Thats it! You're on the top of my 'I don't like you' list, and you just beat Jacob!"

I snapped at her which only made her laughter rise. I waited for ten minutes before my sister finally managed to compose herself. With my eyes narrowed at her I watched her cautiously as she began to speak.

"Marie, he was made for you just as you were made for him. You two are like two halves of a puzzle piece. We've both believed and found ourselves enchanted by the Imprinting phenomena. This doesn't change just because you happened to hit the double jackpot of not only imprinting but on an Alpha but a smoking hot Alpha at that! He's lucky to have you. Aren't you saying how happy you are with yourself? That you know your own self worth? Why does this change now?"

Unfortunately Leanne was right and I could only look at her helplessly.

"I still feel that way. You know that. I just... I didn't expect to get imprinted on. Not really. I mean, no one's ever actually been interested in me. I didn't expect..." here I paused to wave my hand towards the closed door of the unfamiliar bedroom, "him. I know you're right. I can probably handle the life of an Alpha Female. I could probably even handle everyone at his territory hating me. I just... I've never left home before, as wise as I can be I know I'm still niave about a lot of things. I don't even know how to handle dating a boy, let alone know how to kiss one or more. What if I screw up and I don't even know it? I won't have you there to tell me what I did wrong."

I confessed, feeling my eyes water a little as I told her the truth of the matter. Leanne immediately knew what I wasn't saying and trying to say.

"Oh, Marie. Even if you do screw up in the most monumental way and for some strange reason we can't contact each other, he can't reject you. Even without the imprint I'm sure he'd know you're the best thing to ever happen to him and he'd never be able to let you go regardless of what you have done. If you need a security net then you have the imprint. It cannot be broken, we both know that, and even if he got so hurt or mad he'd try to make you two just be tolerated acquaintances or friends, he would never be able to stand it for long. Not just because the imprint would demand he solve your suffering and pain as well as tell him you needed to be loved, but because even without the imprint once he had a taste of you as his girlfriend, fiancee or wife, he'd never be able to give you or that bond up."

Leanne reassured me, rubbing my right shoulder as she spoke. By the end of it I did feel a little better and my panic attack was over. Of course I still didn't want to leave my home or all I knew but I knew I wasn't about to run away either.

"I still don't like this."

I mumbled, which caused Leanne to snort in response.

"I know you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Moon.**

Chapter Three: So You Imprinted, That Don't Impress Me Much.

"Okay, lets go."

I told my sister in a no-nonsense tone as I stood up with a determined air. Leanne blinked owlishly at me as she tried to catch up with my thought process.

"What? Aren't you going to stay here to get to know him?"

She asked, clearly bewildered. I snorted at her. I couldn't help it. Even though I knew I could be very naive about men in general, my sister was clearly naive as to the dangers when it came to men (or whatever a person's preferred gender is). Wolves only imprinted on other wolves, although they could be any gender as soulmates were not limited by human inhibitions or rules. No human could ever keep up with a wolf like us, and thus one of us had never imprinted on a human or vampire for that matter. The humans could not keep up and vampires were our natural enemy. It was just logical sense.

"No, of course not. I don't even know if he's my imprint. Leanne, just because us wolves can imprint on our soulmate doesn't mean its a sure thing when a man says it to you. Human men say things all the time that aren't true to get into bed with a woman, or man, depending on what they like. What makes you think that our kind of men don't? Especially if they've been around for a while and have gotten bored of waiting for the one. Just because we've never heard of someone doing it and abusing another, especially if they stole their virginity, doesn't mean it doesn't happen! It just means either the news hasn't travelled to our neck of the world, or that this person hasn't been caught yet. Besides, there is a whole set of things that have to happen before I spend any time with him. You know this, and just because our parents as well as our Alphas want to skip all the traditions and rituals, doesn't mean I will."

I responded, trying to get my sister to see my point of view. When she didn't respond, and from her facial expression didn't get it, I growled in annoyance before walking over to the only window in the bedroom. I yanked it open before stripping off my clothes, tieing them all together before chucking them out of the window. I soon followed suit, phasing in mid-air which to my relief I managed to pull off and be in wolf form before I hit the ground. Rather proud of myself, I grabbed my clothing bundle before running off into the forest that surrounded my Pack's territory.

There had always been a decent sized guesthouse on our territory incase other Packs came to visit and so wasn't surprised Jacob as well as his Pack had been put there. Especially with this conspiracy going on. To outsiders our large cul-de-sac was merely a highly expensive gated community with a tough approval process. To us it was our territory and only Pack members could gain housing here. With the forest surrounding our houses as well it was the one place in our life where we could be entirely ourselves. We could even walk around in wolf form as if it was completely natural and it was to us. We were definitely one of the lucky ones out there.

So once I had reached the forest line I trotted out of it and down the road, heading towards my parents' house first. Our college was two roads away from our cul-de-sac, and although we patrolled around the entire city our base of operations as it were was here. For once my tail did not wag whilst in wolf form, and once I was outside my house I sat down before letting out a very firm bark. It didn't take long for my parents, both wolves as well, to come out. Honestly, it was still odd to see my parents looking the same age I did. I stared at them until they phased themselves. Once they had done I didn't hesitate to start our conversation.

_'Where are our Alphas?'_

I demanded, knowing despite my anger at my parents I could not take my anger out on them. They were still my parents, I respected and loved them. I knew deep down they had only the best intentions. Besides, as we all knew we were not Betas, Alphas, or anywhere close. They would have easily been intimidated and scared by Jacob Black. I knew they would have stood up to him if they felt he was wrong for me or would hurt me so for them to go along with it they must have felt he was a good guy as well as the right path to go down for me. However, it didn't excuse the Alphas for abandoning our traditions, rituals, and rules. Did they just want to get rid of me or were they just too chicken to go against Jacob? Well, I for one was determined to find out.

_'Marie, is this the best thing to do?'_

My mother asked tentatively as she saw my thoughts and felt my emotions. She understood me all too well and as much as I hated to admit it I could be a lot like my father sometimes. Whenever we were angry it was just best to leave us alone until we got it out of our systems. My mother was not a weak woman, she was infact very strong and had been my moral compass when I was younger, and it showed when she didn't flinch from our father imprinting on her. Infact, they worked hard to have the close bond they did, and still even hundred of years later they were still in love.

Even with imprinting, the relationship was still hard work and quite a few times one or both in such a relationship felt so fustrated and suffocated in their relationship that if they could they would have divorced. As it was, both ended up having to take some time apart when that point came, sort of like a holiday, and after a while it was like the imprinting bond was reset so they were completely fine again. My parents had never gone through it. They worked hard at their relationship I could only feel pride at that. I sincerely hoped my relationship with my imprinter - whoever it should be - would be as strong as theirs.

_'Yes. They abandoned everything we were taught from pups. I want to know why.'_

I growled, although a part of me did want to go there to take a chunk of their hides. I just didn't understand why they would abandon everything our kind stood for just because a particularly powerful Alpha and his Pack turned up because the Alpha imprinted on me. Well, he claimed he had anyway. This wasn't how things were done.

When a male did imprint on a female, they first let the Alpha and the female's parents know. They first had to prove they had imprinted on the female before asking for permission to tell the female and start a bond with her - first as friends. A year had to be taken before any thought of an engagement came. After that at least a half a year must be taken once the engagement was announced before the wedding (we called it a Mating Ceremony) took place. Most took longer then that, at least the sensible ones, to make sure they had a solid foundation on which to build their relationship. The male also had to prove to the parents as well as the female's Alphas that he could provide for her, love her and be faithful to her, as well as provide a safe environment for her as well as any future offspring. If the pair were in two different packs, arrangements must be made so the female's parents as well as any others from her Pack can visit at any time in the future (with a call in advance of course).

To abandon all this did not make sense to me.

Whilst I was not about to believe anything Jacob said about imprinting on me anytime soon I was resigned to the fact I would end up having to get to know him. At least once (or if) he proved he had imprinted on me which I was pretty sure he hadn't. After all, I had to be present when he gave his evidence. Surely my Alphas couldn't be so scared of Jacob they would just cave this easily?

_'They're in the community hall.'_

My father told me, giving me a look that said behave within reason. If anyone knew how to complain to their advantage it was my father. He made it an art form, and when it wasn't directed to any of his family it could be very amusing as well as entertaining to watch.

_'Thankyou.'_

With that said I turned and loped down the road towards the community hall at the end of the cul-de-sac. In our gated community there was always double doors large enough to fit one of us in our wolf form into the building, most of the time at the back of the building, and so I walked around the Community Hall towards the large double doors that were always open. Once inside the room with one other door, closed to give the wolves privacy, I phased back to human before dressing myself quickly. I did not want anyone to catch me naked.

For a moment as I approached the closed door I could not quite believe I was going to yell at my Alphas. Normally I'd never consider such a thing. Well, okay, I have but I wouldn't have done it unless they had made a mistake that could cost lives which was extremely unlikely. For just a second I wondered if maybe, just maybe, I did have the qualities to not only be an Alpha Female but Jacob's Alpha Female. However I had to focus on the here and now, so I yanked the door open and stalked into the large room where our Pack often congregated when meetings were being held.

I found them arranging tables and chairs in the hall which had me suspicious immediately. I paused on the threshold as I noticed the fancy table cloths, matching plates and cutlery, as well as appropriate decorations hanging off the walls as well as the ceilings. The fact there were more tables and chairs thenn just for the Pack told me that this might be for our as well as Jacob's Pack would be here. That was the most likely scenario but I was hoping there was another reason. Especially since their were name placards infront of each seat. If the current trend was going to play out I'd bet every pound I had that my name would be next to Jacob's.

"Whats going on?"

I asked, polite at first to give them a chance to give me an explanation that did not involve Jacob's Pack and ours.

"Hm? Oh, Miss Esperanza, its a pleasure to see you."

Our Alpha Female, Daphne Henderson (nee Bloom), spoke with a polite yet sophisticated smile as she turned around to face me. She was everything I'd never be and actually I didn't want to be. She was always proper with those tight pencil skirts, freshly pressed shirt, and matching blazer on top with her hair neatly pinned to the top of her head with a pair of plain but quite tall high heels. With her light honey blonde hair and piercing green eyes as well as porcelain coloured skin, Daphne looked like perfection and had quite a few young men panting after her. For all those annoying attributes though she was very faithful to her mate Russell Henderson.

"We're setting up for the banquet tonight."

Russell told me, glancing round to look at me before focusing back on the plates placing on the table. Whilst Daphne was very short at only five feet (especially for one of our kind - it also seemed to be the 'in' thing for males annoyingly enough) Russell stood at six feet five inches tall. Both looked only twenty since they continued to phase. Russell had a light caramel tone to his skin since his father's side of the family tree were mostly Italian. His deep brown eyes often made other females swoon, and with a very short rugged beard, along with dark midnight black hair he definitely filled out the tall, dark, and handsome attributes. Although Jacob definitely beat him a lot in that department in my opinion and I am sure a lot of other womens' as well. Whilst Russell had broad shoulders and definitely a lot of muscle he was a lot more lean then Jacob and his Pack. I suspected he had always been lean even before he phased for the first time.

"What banquet?"

I asked calmly, although the hope of any reason for this other then two Packs dining together.

"We're celebrating one of our own, you, finally meeting your imprint and an Alpha from another Pack no less!"

He said enthusiastically, to which his mate, Daphne, had a matching expression.

In that moment I let all the anger flood through me as I stared hard at my Alphas. If Jacob had imprinted on me then it may be a good thing because after I was done with my Alphas I had no doubt I would be kicked out of my own Pack.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I've redone the previous two chapters after reading the second chapter and cringing at all the mistakes I made. I apologise for this. I have no beta, and usually I'm rather good at noticing any mistakes but clearly I was so excited to get this story up that my brain refused to slow down for my hands typing. Hopefully with the two previous chapters redone, and a new chapter for you all, this will be a good update for you all. That said, onto my review responses! Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed - you're awesome (well except one which is obvious).

ConvictedKitten - I'd say thankyou for the review but considering the content its just not appropriate. You say you spent a second reading before posting the review, and since your review was for chapter one I'm guessing you didn't read chapter two. If both of these is true, then you clearly weren't able to read the entirety of both chapters. It takes more then one second to read over 4,000 words. I'm sure even a Post-Doctorate reviewer like you would know that. Another thing, if you were a Post-Doctorate shouldn't you be able to leave a more comprehensive review anyway? What kind of Post-Doctorate actually uses the word 'puking'? I should probably refer you to my sister who not only went to Oxford, she also left with a 1:1 on her belt. I am sure she can refresh you on proper language and writing since it is quite clear you may need it. If you have seen a one hundred word poem better then this then feel free to send it to be! I can't wait to see this legendary piece of work you speak of! As for you going on and on about despising my writing, considering you have two one shots to your account and very little on your profile but expensive prices for jobs I doubt you'd end up doing even if someone employed you, I suppose you could. You probably even make it a free sport to go to random stories and tell their authors how much you hate them. If you even had a half decent review which you wrote after reading both chapters, with clear pieces of text which you didn't like and the reason why, therefore making a proper review I would probably pay a lot more attention to it. As it is, this review that is clearly just meant to hurt and terrorise the weaker person just makes me want to write this story even more so I do actually thankyou for that! As for your P.S, a wet dream, seriously? Do you even know what a wet dream is defined as? There is nothing in either chapter that could be called a wet dream and if someone can reach that kind of peak reading these two chapters then I'd be extremely surprised. Also, I do doubt no one has ever actually 'puked' over a story. Next time you want to trash someone please put a bit more effort into it. This is just extremely pitiful, and I can't help but pity you. I do hope you grow as a better person, and good luck with all that you do.

Guest - Thankyou for your review. I admit I read yours first so I was surprised when you said I got a bad review. Honestly, out of all my stories this is the only bad review I got and fortunately I am made of far stronger stuff then CK probably thought I would be. I'm never going to be an easy target, and honestly, it was rather fun to poke into all the holes in that awful review. I suppose I could say only one decent thing about it; at least she could spell! Don't worry I won't give up on it. I only will if I get a real and proper bad review that isn't an excuse just to hurt someone for sport. As for Marie, don't worry she will show her backbone more as the story progresses. I am happy you left your state of silent reader to review for me. I do appreciate it. If I could send you a basket of delicious cookies, I would.

Nene82743 - Thankyou for favouriting and following this story. I'm so glad you like it.

Aniguise (Guest) - Thankyou for such a helpful review. Now this is how a good critique should be written. =) I do thankyou for it - and first of all I'm a little bit flattered you read the story despite not having read Twilight for years. I can promise you she won't be a Mary Sue. Her character will develop as chapters are added, so if you do continue reading hopefully you'll see this happen to your satisfaction. Thankyou for your compliment on my writing. I am glad that despite the slight Mary-Sue-ish feel my female OC has, that my writing is still good. I do feel it is quite flattering. Also, yes Jacob is a bit dominant and posessive in this fic, but as you will find out a bit later he has lived a lot longer then most will imagine - all without an imprint so that is why. Also, this world is slightly different from the regular Twilight world as we know it. Whilst there is still imprinting, there are other Packs, and imprinting doesn't happen between anything but other wolves. Of course this is a slight spoiler I suppose but it would have all gotten out in the story eventually anyway, and it'll probably help clear up a few things anyway. I agree with the imprinting though - It never seemed quite right to me either and in my opinion there's no real logic, reason, or proper structure to it. Hopefully in this story this will be rectified, but of course you'll see this later on in the story. Thankyou for saying my story does have potential. I do appreciate it. Since Jake has just found his imprint he shall be, er, slightly aggressive but he will settle. Thankyou again for such a good review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Moon.**

Chapter Four: Punishment.

"Are you kidding me?! Not only do we not have any god damn proof he imprinted on me, but you're going against all the fucking rituals and traditions! We have them for a reason! I refuse to let you railroad me into this! I'm not leaving, I'm not joining his god damn pack, and I sure as hell refuse to spend any god damn time with him! You're supposed to be Alphas! Sure, he's huge, but grow a fucking back bone! This is my life and I choose how to bloody live it, not that ego filled bastard!"

I snarled, knowing even as I said every word I really shouldn't have. I would be in so much trouble but I just couldn't help it. I really needed to get everything off my chest especially since my body was shaking. I was so close to phasing, I knew it, but I had to put it off. I refused to loose control. I hadn't since the first time I phased and I would not loose all that control because a man rubbed me up the wrong way. Well, that and my Alphas were being complete morons.

When Russell turned to fully face me, the look in his eyes made me shrink back a little. I had never been on the end of that infamous cold glare and I had always thought I never would be. I was a good wolf, and although I did like to be in control sometimes I was never the type to go against authority. Just the thought made me uncomfortable and fill with some anxiety. This look, the fact I had just yelled at both of my Alphas and insulted them, well I really wanted to find a hole to hide in. Quickly.

"We'll deal with your tone, the insults, you're language and disobedience in a minute. Right now, however, do you know who he is?"

I frowned at this. What did who he was have to do with anything?

"His name is Jacob Black."

I answered, my voice softer and unsure as I watched Russell's face carefully.

"Do you remember the legend of the first Pack to align themselves with the gold eyed vampires?"

He asked, and I couldn't help but look at him with disbelief.

"Of course I remember it! Its told to every pup as soon as they can understand. Every boy wants to be the true Alpha, and every girl wants a mate just like him."

I responded, although I would adamantly refuse I was one of those girls who wanted a mate just like the true Alpha from the story.

"Jacob Black is that true Alpha. The one who aligned his Pack with the Cullens and helped them not only defeat the Volturi but replace them as the reigning royalty of the Vampire world."

Russell replied with a smirk, watching as I just stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't be serious. That was just a legend. A story told to pups to make sure they behave and grow up to be good little wolf shapeshifters. It was just a fable. It wasn't real. Besides, even if it was true it was said to have happened over a century ago. I had never known a shapeshifter to stay phasing and alive for over a century. Russell and Daphne were one of the older wolves still around, and they had only just reached fifty years of phasing.

He couldn't be that Alpha. Sure, we didn't age but he looked so young... I hadn't seen him act as an old man over a century old. He acted younger, maybe a bit older then me but nothing near a century old, wise Alpha.

"You're insane."

I told him, refusing to believe this ridiculous tale. It was not the truth. It just couldn't be.

"Do you really want to add to your punishment with more insults? I am still your Alpha. It is within my right to do as I wish with you as far as punishment goes. I am not some young, gullible pup. I am older then you, wiser, and I saw his memories. He is the real deal, he did imprint on you, and the sooner you face this the better."

He growled, and the fact he was growling sent the fear of god through me. His muscles were flexing and I knew I was only an inch short from a thorough beating in wolf form. It was probably the fact if Jacob had imprinted on me, and the rest was real, that he would get his revenge on Russell that stopped my Alpha from giving me the beating I deserved.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand... That legend isn't true. Its always been told as a story to us. Something to dream about and aspire too. Besides, I can't be his imprint... Have you seen him?! That was without the legend being true. He's... I... He deserves a lot better then me. I'm not stick thin, I don't have perfect curves, I'm not eye catchingly attractive, I'm not descended from Alphas or even Betas... I'm nothing special. It doesn't make sense. I could never do what Daphne does, and if that legend is true... Its insane. I can't be his imprint. It... it just doesn't make sense."

I ranted, disbelief and self doubted aching through my tone. Russell's expression softened, as did Daphne's, before his gaze fell onto his mate. They were so in tune with each other that Russell didn't need to say anything to Daphne for her to come over to me. I watched her as she came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in what I supposed could have been a half motherly and half caring, Alpha female gesture.

"Hey, you're his perfect fit. Of course he deserves you, and you deserve him. You may not see your self worth, but he sees you and he likes you. He wants you. He yurns for you, and not only that he's been searching for you for months. You would not have been matched for him if you weren't right for each other. You've only been around him for a couple of hours and already you're standing up for what you believe in. To your own Alphas nonetheless. You have potential to be a great Alpha female. You like to help your family and friends. We both know you can give orders - especially when you're in that mood to clean your house. Give yourself and him a break. Get to know him. He can't be that bad, right?"

I really did hate it when people on the opposing side of an arguement made sense. How was I supposed to argue with that kind of logic?

"I can't... My home is here. I can't just leave to go to..."

I paused as I realised I have no idea where he lives.

"La Push, Washington. He lives on the reservation. Infact, its just like here. The only ones who live there are the wolves, their mates, and their families so they can stroll around in wolf form without worry. Their secret is entirely safe, and no one can move there without Jacob's say so. He's the Alpha and Chief of the Quilette tribe."

This was all too much. I knew I was a good person. I was happy with who I am. I didn't need anyone elses approval. However when it came to the opposite sex I just didn't know how to deal with it. Sure, anyone would be lucky to have me. I knew that. I just... Sometimes I didn't know how anyone could look at me and see someone attractive. I was happy with myself, my looks, but compared to the women shown in the media as well as those in my current Pack I was nothing special. Then there was Jacob. He could make Adonis jealous. He'd give any good looking man a blow to his self esteem, and make any woman self conscious standing next to him. Therefore you couldn't blame me for the state I was in.

I felt confused and conflicted. Rubbing my face with my palms, I growled in fustration, before dropping my hands to look over at Russell who had just finished setting everything up for the banquet.

"Whats my punishment?"

I asked, hoping the change of subject would save me from having to make any decision not only about giving Jacob a chance but also coming to this banquet. I was hoping to be able to go wolf and patrol the territory in secret so I could avoid the whole thing.

"You're coming to the banquet. Not only that but you're going to be polite, and you will sit next to Jacob. After that, you're tidying up here and doing the washing up."

I looked at him in disbelief. The damn twinkle in his eye told me he knew what I had been planning to do tonight. He knew I couldn't just say no to the punishment, especially after what I had said, so I had no choice but to do as he said.

"Fine."

I responded quietly. There was only one thing for it; look as awful as possible. I still had some clothes left over that could easily make me look like a crazy cat lady. It shouldn't be too hard to do something awful with my hair either. It would be a protest but also a way to put Jacob off. At least for a little while so I can think of a way out of all this.

"And wear something nice."

Daphne added, a smirk on her lips as I looked at her in fustration. Why was everyone trying to herd me towards Jacob? It was a conspiracy.

"Fine."

I growled, before turning and stalking back the way I had come. Since I was so frustrated and exasperated I decided to walk home in the hopes it would burn off some of that negative energy. As much as I hated the situation I was in, I was not the type able to purposefully hurt someone. Push them away, a little, but deliberately trying to hurt their feelings? That just wasn't me. Even if I tried to do it and was successful I would feel far too guilty to go without apologising.

Once I arrived home I had managed to relax enough to go upstairs and look through my clothing without taking my fustration out on the clothes.

In the end I chose a pair of purple tights, red knee length boots with a wedge heel, and a short sleeved v-neck dress that had a orange, red, purple, and white tye dye effect all over it. It was one of my favourite dresses, and honestly the more colourful the outfit the better. I loved that kind of thing. A ran a brush through my brunette hair, not bothering to wash it again since I had taken a shower yesterday, and using the straightner to curl my fringe neatly. I went without makeup, having never seen the point of it, and then put on a small amount of flowery perfume on my wrists and neck.

This was the usual thing I did when I went out with my family, so I decided it would have to do for the banquet tonight. I also hoped it didn't look like I had tried.

A short time later I heard my parents call, saying it was time to go. With a deep breath I went downstairs and joined my family as we walked down the road towards the hall where the banquet was going to take place. The closer we got the more nervous I felt. By the time we got to the front door I was a second away from bolting regardless of what my Alphas said or felt. My sister must have realised this because the next thing I knew she had shoved me through the door and inside the hall.

I turned round quickly, a growl on my lips as I glared at her in annoyance. My sister of course was just smug, a grin on her lips as she looked at something over my shoulder. I froze at that knowing there was probably only one person that could look make my sister look like that with me around.

I quickly turned back only to see Jacob in all his muscular glory sauntering towards me with dark eyes. Dark eyes that made me feel naked and vunerable.

I really wanted to bolt now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thankyou to everyone who has favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! It really made my day. I do love hearing from you all.

Guest - Thankyou honey. A year and a half ago previous I probably would have, but I have grown since then. Now, I refuse to let anyone get me down. Thankyou so much for your reviews, and don't worry, dominant Jacob shall be here to stay. He's just to sexy to let him go. ;]

RedRoses5 - Hopefully this update did have too much of a wait. Thankyou for the compliment.

Nene82743 - Here's the next update. I hope its just as exciting as you imagined ;]


End file.
